Heretofore, a technique called motion retargeting has been developed which reproduces behavior of a human as behavior of a different character such as a computer graphic character. Moreover, this technique has been applied also to humanoid robots, which have high physical similarity to the human, by using a behavior conversion technique as described in PTL 1.
Here, NPL 1 and NPL 2 disclose techniques using errors from motion capture marker data and shape feature amounts as indices for reproducing behavior of a human on a humanoid robot.
Also, according to these literatures, this reproduction needs to take into account constraint conditions on the ranges of motion of the joints of the humanoid robot, the balance of its center of gravity, and the like. It is also typical to employ a method involving converting motion indices of a human body model into behavior of a robot, and then applying a correction reflecting the constraint conditions.
Meanwhile, NPL 3 describes a method of identifying geometric parameters for expressing the skeleton of a human body model, and NPL 4 describes an inverse kinetics calculation method for robots and human body models with a large degree of freedom.